Welcome To My Life
by brilliantmemories
Summary: A series of drabbles from the boys of Bullworth - each one themed from a song from my iPod on shuffle.
1. Remember the Name

Johnny cowered as Derby dug his heel into the back of his leather jacket, the rest of the preps laughing. Bif sighed as his friend withdrew _his _glory, but of course, he couldn't say anything.

"You'd better remember the name, Vincent. I don't want any of your _boys_ on our turf," he scowled as he spit in his ruffled hair. As the preps walked away, leaving the filthy greasers in the dirt, Bif ran up to Derby's side – proud to be his left hand man. Maybe that last comment wasn't meant for Bif, but he would, for sure and eternity, remember the name.

Derby Harrington.

(Okay, so maybe he might forget his name when he's concentrating on his English paper so he can get better pick up lines –to get Derby, of course. But _please_, how often is that? He's smooth enough as it is.)


	2. Untitled

Gord stood on the sidewalk, hand over his mouth, breathless, as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. The moon hung in the night, illuminating the busy town. Over the screams and cries of the adults and other students, he could heard his heart beat as if it was in his ears.

That woman hit him.

She hit Jimmy Hopkins.

With her car.

Glancing around the street he saw Zoe holding onto Christy's arm, tears pouring from her eyes. How many students witnessed this? He didn't care. Gord's stomach was full of dread. He needed to know Jimmy was okay. The memory of the car colliding with Jimmy's side replayed over and over again in his head, his mind screaming in agony.

Falling to his knees, he couldn't hear anything over the sirens of the ambulance. Even the man beside him asking him if he was alright meant nothing right now.

No, he was not going to be alright.


	3. Misery Business

"So, Jimmy… What do you say…?" Kirby blushed furiously, focusing on his nails instead of Jimmy's face. After a long period of silence he looked up at his surprised face, smiling weakly.

"Well… I don't know… sure-" Jimmy paused, looking over Kirby's tiny shoulder, "Never mind. Hey, Zoe! Want to go out tonight?" He ran after her with a sly smile, leaving Kirby to himself. He turned his head to see Jimmy wrapping his arm around her hourglass figure as she giggled loudly_._

_I almost had him!_ Kirby hissed inside his head, turning around to bump into Trent. "Oh… hi…" he flushed as he walked around him to feel someone tap on his shoulder. "Trent, you know-" he turned around fully, eyes closed. Opening them, he saw Jimmy. "Oh… Sorry…"

"Hey, um… about the date… sure. How about tomorrow night?" Kirby raised his eyebrow, shaking his head.

"No, you had your chance. No way." He turned around on his heel and grabbed Trent's hand, pulling him to the nearest bathroom.


	4. Ladies and Gentlemen

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and morons!" Gary yelled as he opened his arms like an announcer off of a sports broadcast. Petey bit his lip as the larger brunette grinned mischievously upon Jimmy. His eyes widened with shear horror as Russell shuffled beside him, causing shivers to run up his spine.

"No, Gary don't!" Petey squeaked as he tossed himself to his side, grabbing onto his arm. Gary's eyes flickered over to him.

"_Not now, Petey…"_ he whispered, his expression hard.

"Don't hurt Jimmy!" his face was so innocent. Those eyes… his hair… his little pink shirt… his cute little nose…

"But-"

"No!" Petey ignored the few snickers and giggles from the background. He knew perfectly well the Gary's plan to destroy Jimmy, but no, he couldn't. What if Jimmy fought back and hurt him even worse? Petey shook the thoughts quickly out of his head.

"Fine…" he began to walk away, stopping for a quick second.

"Welcome to the show…" he whispered sarcastically after the many boos.


	5. Circle

Edward grumbled as he straightened out his tie nervously.

"Relax, you look fine," Seth smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Edward frowned and played around the edge of his cup causing Seth to grimace.

"If you love something let it go," he paused, sighing, "and if it comes back that's how to know, hey? My mom told me that when I was younger."

"Oh, I see," he mumbled, taking another sip more naturally now. The silence downed in on them, neither talking nor making a sound. Glancing around, Edward sat up from his seat, wrapping his scarf around his neck tighter.

"Well, I think I'll go… err… bye," he said clumsily, walking out of the shop, leaving Seth to himself.

Seth then knew what he had just done and from that, he knew he was in love.


End file.
